Petals of LoveS
by kaon-san
Summary: This story is mostly about Jaden & Alexis finding out their truth feeling for each other.This fiction also included other anime couples like InuKag and many more. Most couples in here will start out as friend but end up gf and bf in the end of this story.
1. Valentine Day

Disclaimer: The yugioh gx does not belong to me.

Japanese name: English name:

Asuka Alexis

Judai Jaden

I'll be using the English name since I've been watching the American verson of it.

Okay, this is my first so bare with me...any way, this fanfiction also included some of the other characters from

different anime and see how much you can identify them.

Have fun reading it and you should know that this is mostly about the relatonship between Jaden+Alexis.

_10:55 p.m. in the morning_

**"**EEHH,EEHH,EEHH!" the alarm clock rang as loud as a woman screaming for her life. "Geez, what time is it," asked Jaden as he remove the blanket from him and turning off the alarm.

He got up thinking that it was still early the morning, and didn't realized that Sirus had accidently broke the alarm clock last night while trying to climb up to his bed.

Jaden brushes his teeth, take a shower, and when outside for some nice clean fresh air that had blown from the ocean breeze. Suddenly he saw a girl with long black hair with blue hightlighted standing at the edge of a cliff.

He quickly got dress and ran down the stair with a worry face that lack the image of who he is, a carefree person.

_While at school, the teacher was calling attendent_

"Jaden Yuki," exclaimed the teacher, but no answer was hear except the voice of Sirus saying that Jaden must have over sleep. Elexis, on the other hand, was hopping to ask Jaden about...

Meanwhile, as the opening sun starts to awaken from its sleepless night yerning to shines above the sky and welcoming a new fresh day.

Trying to catch his breath, Jaden ran as fast as his feet can go with a look of determine that burned with eagerness. Not having to eat his breakfast, Jaden starts to slow down and then suddently his leg grew stiff.

Without a notice, Jaden fell flat down on his face hitting the green lush grass. This was the first time ever that this happen, but why? Jaden always ran like this to school but never fell flat down on his face.

_12:00 p.m. Lunch time_

As Alexis stood in line getting ready for lunch, everybody whose in front of her quickly move to the side to let her skip.

You see, she is a very popular girl with boy adoring her, but in her heart she feel strongly for him, who saved her from the darkness that lure in the shadow and always pop-up without a notice."Jaden...where could you be?" questioned Alexis.

_Back to where Jaden had fallen from his feet_

"Wake up, are you alright?" a soft voice exclaimed from above. As Jaden opened his hazel golden eyes, he saw that girl that was standing near the cliff. "WAAHHh!" screamed Jaden jumping up from the ground and landing on his side.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to scare you, I just thought that..well," comment the girl trying to see if see did the right thing, "don't you have school to go to?" Jaden suddenly relized that he waisted his whole time trying to figure why the girl was standing near the cliff that he totally forgot about school.

Jaden got up and races across the vast open grass which left behind a fume of dust that disseminated everywhere." OH yeah, may I ask for your name?" asked Jaden. "Huhhh...is KAGOME!" exclaimed Kagome with a big smile that could make the most evil person on Earth fall flat down and return the smile back to her.

"Jaden...I hope that all your dream will be fulfill unlike me," Kagome said as her smile turn to a dull sad expression, "Inuyasha...where are you?"

_At school_

As Alexis was getting ready to sit down, she notice that Jaden still hadn't return.She set her trait down on the smooth wood table with an azul color covering on top. Forgeting to get her salad, Alexis walk back over to the ordering counter and ask for her food.

As she return back to her table, one the blue obeklis accident fling his slice of apple across the floor. It glided across the gleamering shemering floor in front of Alexis. She didn't see since one of her friend ask that she also want salad too.

With a step forward she landed on the slice of apple(slow motion) her balance broke down and making her fall to the ground. Suddenly she felt a hand holding her and lifting her up. "You akay?" asked by the anonymous voice.

Alexis urging to know who the person that saved her.As she move her head upward and shock took her in minute."J.J...JADEN!"

_A silent took over the whole lunch room_

_"_Alexis, you loss your balance...lucky I was here to catch you," comment Jaden as he smile at his good deed. Not knowing that after this incident everything would change between him and Alexis's relationship toward each other.

A warm and cheerful smile presented by Alexis to Jaden"Thank you...I glad that your here by my side every step of the way"

This was the first time that he ever saw Alexis smile like THIS. Minutes later the room was full of laughter again.

"Alexis, you alright?" asked by one of her friend," Jaden is something...dont you think?"

"Yeah..."thought Alexis as she look toward Jaden seeing him laught and his cheerful faces that cost no amount.

_Valentine Day_

Again waking from his sleep Jaden open the door to feel the cold air that start a new beginging.

As he open the door he saw a white silvery hair guy sniffing the ground.

"Yoh! you there!"exclaimed Jaden as he wonder if it was Halloween since the guy had two dog ears-like and a big red clothing.

Leer the guy as he jump up from the ground grabbing Jaden by the shirt.

"Where's Kagome?"

"Oh you mean that black hair girl?"

"...you know her?''

"No not really, we just meet a few month ago and after that I haven't seen her."

"Is that so...sorry for the rudeness but I'm just worry about her since I haven't seen her in a while""She said to meet here."

"and what relationship do you have with her?"

OO "...""Why do you ask!"

Suddenly walking up the stair, Kagome waves her hand."Inuyasha,what are you doing with him?"

Inuyasha not knowing what he had done, looking back to his hand he was grabbing a tight grib on Jaden and quickly untighting it.

"I'm sorry...it was an accident!"

"Sure!" "Sit Boy!"

Falling straight down to the ground frozen for a momen,Inuyasha managed to get up face full of anger for the girl who he...love .

Jaden was shock to see how a guy like that could fall flat down to Kagome's sit boy.

Came running, a voice call out.

"JADEN!"

"Huh?" asked Jaden as he turn around looking below from above.

"Alexis...why is she here...?" throught Jaden.

Looking up, Inuyasha said," So...that must be your girlfriend, huh?"

A redness suddenly took over Jaden's face in second.

"She's not my...g!"

"I'm not your, what?" asked Alexis as she walk up the stair.

Jaden quickly turn the opposite of her trying to not look her in her big golden hazel eyes.

Suddenly a hand from behind was placed on his shoulder. It was as warm as the morning sun and soft as cotton buff.

Jaden turn around not knowing what to do or what to said at a time like this.

His face now was like as red as can.

"Jaden, you seem sick are you okay?'' placing her hand on his forehead filling his temperature.

Inuyasha got up and gave Kagome a wierd look. Kagome glare back signaling him to keep his mouth shut.

A noise that sound like a motorcycle rumble across the brick street breaking the awkward silent.

It stopped and there were two person emerging from the motorcycle. One had short silvery hair, while the other was a girl with short dirty blond mix with browndish hightlight.

"Who are those two?" asked Inuyasha.

"Wah! What'a going on today, why is there so many stranger here?"

"Dont you know...it is the day," said Kagome as she bewails over what the future will bring.

"What do you mean the day?" asked Alexis as she removes her hand from Jaden's forehead.

"...you two are the key to saving the world, did you not know that?" asked the blondest brown hair girl.

"What? Alexis and me...saving the world what do you mean?" asked Jaden.

"Well you see, my friend here is the rave master, and I have loss my memories...we were on the search for the rave stone but on our journey we came across a sagacious old lady who inform us that on this day,right here on this place, two will break out of their shell and their light will scatter preventing the end of the world from being destroy," the girl explained.

Bursting out laughting like never before, not believing a word she was saying, Jaden walk back to his room getting ready to go to school.

Alexis suddenly came inside and look at him straight in the eyes. He never really noticed before but Alexis had prettiest face imaginable...to him that is.

"Jaden...I believes in them," replied Alexis as she grew sadder by the moment.

"What's wrong?" asked Jaden and once again, that's all he could think of.

"...I just want to tell you that I...,"said Alexis but was interrupted by Kagome sreaming voice saying sit boy.Inuyasha was trying to peek inside of the two.

Alexis didnt want to continuewith the conversation at this moment thinking that it was still too early to tell him her true feeling.

Suddenly out of no where a blizzard started to erupt.

"Snow?" asked the blondish brown hair girl.

"We better stay here,until the blizzard is over," claimed the short silvery hair boy," is that alright?''

Jaden came outside and agree, but knowing that he'll miss school and gonna get in trouble coming back tomorrow.Turning back to Alexis who now was staring at him giving the sweetest smile as possible.

10 minutes later

Everyone was now inside trying to keep each other warm by covering themself with blanket, but since Jaden's room didn't have much, they have to share it with each other.

Kagome was sitting next to Inuyasha with a blanket wrapping them together to keep the heat from going out. While Elie,blondish brown hair girl, and Haru, short silvery hair, sat next to each other trying to keep warm since their blanket was kinna small.

Jaden was scare to get close to Alexis since he never really came in contact with a girl really close before.

Alexis on the other hand was also nervous to be close with Jaden, too.In the end they were sitting on the lowest bun bed covering themselves with Jaden's blanket.

As night fall, everyone was now asleep except for Jaden who was now redder than the sun's ray.

You see, Alexis had put her head on his shoulder making him her pillow.

"Jaden..I..lo...lov..," said Alexis in her sleep.

"Alexis...you okay?" asked Jaden.

Waking up from her sleep, she appologized for the sudden sleep talk.

"Oh, Jaden, what did I said?" asked Alexis hopping that she didnt said anything too revealing.

As she turned over to Jaden, who was now fast asleep.

"Goodnight Jaden, sleep tight and dont let the bed bug bite," said Alexis who now laying her head next to his feeling the the comfort of each other's present.

So how do ya think it so far, I promise that the next chapter is going to be really good.

Next chapter Sneak Peek/Review

The snow melted and all is free from Jaden's room.

But waking up finding that everything around them disappear.

They are now in some world, who cause the snow? What about what Elie said about Jaden and Alexis saving the world?

And what about Valentine Day?

All will be answer in the next chapter and one BIG suprise happen! Find out what it is

Join in the fun and there's even more characters that will show up.:P

Write to me if you would like certain character to be in it


	2. Together Atlast

_**Chapter 2 **_

Hi everyone! Thanx you so much for reading my fanfiction.Like I said,this chapter will be full of excitement

And secrect of the "day" will all be explain in this exciting chapter!

If you have any request for certain character to be in this story, than tell me about it, and I promise to do my best !

_**HAVE FUN READING THIS CHAPPY **_

disclamer: I do not own Yugioh GX.

**" Together Atlast"**

" Where are we?" questioned Alexis as she wondered around looking in every possible direction.

Jaden followed behind not wanting to leave her side. As they continued with their so call "adventure", Alexis noticed that Jaden was five inch away from her.

Back in Jaden's room, Elie was first awaken by the disturbing of the snoring Haru. She bounced herself off of him, but as she was about to free herself from the inside. Suddenly, Jaden's room shoke backward and forward, waking everyone up from their long slumber.

Inuyasha jumped up, scared half to death thinking that Naraku was about to strike again, landing himself on the head while giving a grimace at the over laughing Kagome.

"What the crap just happen!" screamed Haru as he pull himself upward walking over to the door. Grasping tightly, he turned the nob, but it seem to be jammed.

Angry at the situation, Haru picked up his rave sword and with a big bang, "Explosion", the door was still locked. Haru now was covered with smoke, a chocolate pastel that's fill with black and white coloration.

It was Inuyash's turn, picking up his sword. "Wing Scar!". This time the attack was reflected back by an energy shield that seem to covered this whole room.

"What's going on here?'' walking over to the angry half demon, Kagome revived him with her nice cheerful sunny smile that seem to glow like sparkling night sky.

"It's the doing of that lunartic, Sifer, he who caused the snow storm and luring us into one place preventing us from interfering with his dark scheme," replied Elie as she took out a piece of paper from her pocket. Looking over it, she released a big breath of air out with and continued reading the paper that seem to somehow relieved Elie from all her thought of sadness and now seem to be worry free of the situation.

"Tell me," questioned Inuyasha," what's this day about you mentioned ealier?"

"If you desires to know... than all will be reveal," alluding back to the paper, she began, "you already knew the beginning of the story, but what the outcome hold is much more tragic than all can

handle.

Imagines that everything you love, everyone you ever knew, suddenly disappear before right your eyes without a noctice. Pressing on your every weak point in your body, tearing your soul away.Today is the first day of three consecutive days in a roll.

It marks the reborn of Sifer, a demon who once torrorized the world, both heaven and earth."

"Are you saying that in two day from now, we all will be dead?" remarked Inuyasha," and the only person who can save us is Jaden and Alexis, what are they suppose to do? sacrifice themsevles!"

"Not really, you see this paper I hold in my hand? It is the answer to how Jaden and Alexis are gonna save us all." opening the paper, a message appeared,

''The answer is in front of you, but can you accept it and love it back...or will you surrender to the dark side, with that a power will be released from both who love."

"I dont get it," stated Kagome eager to understand the meaning.

"All it really mean is, will Alexis and Jaden except each other's feeling and returning it back,"concluded Elie being as smart as she can be.

"But why them, why their love and not someone else?"

"Because, deep inside of them, their love for each other is so strong that even the darkest of shadow feared to even come near to them."

"Their love is that strong! You can't really tell by just looking at them, huh?" replied Inuyasha trying to make a joke out of it all.

"Oh yeah! where is Jaden and Alexis?"

"They must have waken up early this morning and leave to see the outside."

"One last question, why are we stuck in here!"

"We're lost!" cried Alexis while turning around in Jaden's direction.

To her surppise, There was no one else there, the only thing was tree and more trees."Jaden? please come out, if you're playing game with me than,I give up." Kneeling down to her feet, Alexis began to feel like she was alone, she was in the dark with no one there to cheer her up in the worse of time.

Now the only thing that even give her hope was Jaden's smilling face and his wierd joke.

Jaden, where are you? Why do I feel like there is something out there watching me and everything steps I took. For once in my life, I was scare...scare of the though of losing my mind. A sudden grasp from behind took a hold of my shoulder, Alexis was now mordified than ever in her entire life. As she turn around to she who the person was, a sudden relieve pour all over her.

"Jaden! Dont scare me like that!" scream Alexis from the top of her lung.

"Why are you kneeling down on the ground?

Putting both her arm out, "aren't you gonna give me a hand?"

Jaden began to give out his big smile, after pulling Alexis up from the ground they walked over to nearby tree and situated themselves down to a comfortable position.

An awkward silence errupted for a few minutes before it was interuppted by Jaden's question.

"Alexis, do you trust me?"

"Dont get me wrong! I just dont want you to feel awkward toward me, I want you to feel safe, no matter what happen...I hope that I can be there every step of the way."

Alexis closed her eyes, positioned herself on Jaden's warm body, reassuring that her hand was on his.

"I always feel safe...with you," replied Alexis as she was now in the comfort of Jaden's chest.

I could feel his chest rise and fall against my head, its steady rhythm hold a comforting beat, his body was so warm and relaxing. How long

have we been like this underneath the old tree?

Listening to the chirping of the bird and the wind blowing across the vast grassland making its serene melody, the world around us seem perfectly still apart from Jaden's silence intake of breath.

We could be like this forever and ever, but

than what kind of person we will become not nocticing the suffering of humanity that will perish without the light to guide them throught the dark silent walk.

A sudden rain shower began making its way toward Jaden and Alexis, who were now getting comfortable to each other's present. "Alexis, we better find a shelter or we're gonna get wet." emplied Jaden while helping Alexis up from the ground. Running across a cliff, Jaden spotted a

cave on the other side at the edge the cliff opposite from here.

The only way over there was to walk across the narrow pathway upward from here than jump over to the other side. "Alexis, you think you can bear to walk across that narrow path up there?" questioned Jaden not knowing if she have a good balance.

"No problem," answered Alexis with a big grin on her face, but deep inside she was terrified of height. As Alexis climbed up to the cliff with Jaden following behind, she encourages herself not to surrender herself to her fear and just keep on going.

As she was about to grab onto one of the rock. Her feet suddenly loss the balance and with a cried, Alexis begin to fall. After hearing the sream, Jaden quickly grab a hold of Alexis by given her a boast from beneath.

He letted himself to be one of her stepping stone and with a push, Alexis now was working her way up the cliff over to the narrow path way again. After reaching their destination, both took a deep breath and rest for a few second before continuing their way.

"Thanx for helping me earlier, I could've died from that fall," as she stood up ready to continue across the narrow path.The rain now was pouring harder than ever making everything wet and slippery.

With every splash and drop, the cliff seem t o be an obstacle with the outcome of lossing your balance. Jaden followed behind Alexis, making sure that she's okay, making her way across what seem to be an ever ending walk.

As they were about to jump across the cliff in hope of reaching the cave, a sparrow flew out of no where attacking both Jaden and Alexis."QWAKK!" the bird screeched with anger.

Jaden and Alexis on one hand try to keep their balances but on the other pushing the sparrow away from them. As the bird finished its loud screeching, hundred of other sparrows flew out from the zenith of the trees and making its way in the direction of Alexis.

"Alexis! Run!" Jaden exclaimed not knowing if she even have an opportunity to run. "I cant! Both my feet are frozen from this cold rain!" cried Alexis while trying to move both her stilted feet.

"Alexis! dont worry, I'm coming," with that Jaden ran over to Alexis's side standing in front of her making himself a shield. Jaden than dropped down to his knee holding Alexis under his body. "Dont worry, I wont let anything happen to you, not while I'm here."

"Jaden! What are you doing!" cried Alexis knowing that Jaden will seriously injure himself, "get out of the way, stop trying to protect me!"

"I cant, not knowing that you than will get hurt, I just cant bear the pain of seeing you get hurt...I just cant," with that, the sparrow strike the defendless Jaden who now bleeding with every hits and scratches that was put forth. Alexis crying in tear now wishing that Jaden just move out of the way, than she will be the one in harm's way.

"Jaden, stop it...why are you doing this?''

"AAAAHHHGH!" screamed Jaden as his back was being tore away piece by pieces by the devil birds.

"Jaden! Please, I'm begging you to move..."

"I cant, because I Lov..."with that Jaden fell to the ground with blood pouring out in every direction.

The sparrow now seem to be happy of seeing the cold dead body of Jaden laying helplessly. Each and everyone of them flew back to their nests resting from the fun of slaughtering a human.

"Jaden, wake up sleepy head, dont scare me llke this," cried Alexis as she flopped over Jaden trying to feel his heart beats. It was so weak than you can barely hear its rhythm of its beats.

"ANSWER me, Jaden!" screamed Alexis knowing that Jaden was now in more danger than ever before and even the possiblity of death.

Scared of the thought of lossing Jaden right in front of her eyes, Alexis quickly tore her shirt out piece by pieces wrapping around every corner of his weak body.

She than turn over to her blue Obelisk skir t and piece by pieces it goes. Now the only thing left on her body was her under tin tan top and what so called underwear. She was now lost in her own world not worrying what's around her, except for her savior who lay helplessly on the rocky granite ground.

Putting both her arms on Jaden, Alexis pull him onto her letting her warm body heat to transfers over to the cold lifeless Jaden. Hours later, Jaden was still unconciuos and Alexis still warming him up with her body.

A sudden rain storm was now in effect on the environment pouring its cold freezing ice throught every crack making the atmosphere freezing ice. The cold finally got to Alexis, who now lifting Jaden up and carrying him over to a nearby cave situated on the side of the cliff under the gigantic mountain.

Inside, she laid Jaden down on a soft grass bed which took her hours to make. Looking around for dead wood, she than make a nice torrid fire filling the cave with warm air, blocking the coldness from the outside from entering.

Alexis looking over at Jaden seeing him in such pain got her started again on her endless sobbing."OOOWF," coughted Jaden as he now finally awoke from what seem to be forever.

"Jaden!" Alexis cried putting her whole self over Jaden's bandaged body.

Feeling the warm that was coming out from hers was so comforting, I wish to be like this forever, even if it hurt. The pain doesn't even come close to this moment that we both share. Placing his hand over Alexis's waist, Jaden losed his eyes knowing that his "sacred maiden" is safe and next to him.

"Jaden, you idiot, risking your life just for me,"

"Good dream," Alexis said silenly wrapping herself tighter around his, ''together atlast."

"And Alexis, happy Valintine Day," pulling out a heart shaped box from his pocket inside was a necklace giving it to her.

"J...Jaden,"

It wasn't the necklace or the thing he does that made me fall for him, it with him who captures my heart.

End of chapter 2

What do you think of it so far?

further in the story, their love even grows stronger than ever before

LOVE conquers all.

Hope I didn't go over board with the sparrows.

The next chapter ED, Al, and Winry will appear, this was requested by Vyser Adept of Dragons

If you want a certain character to be in it than give me a shout

Sadness is everywhere... unless you know how to overcome it than all is loss.


	3. Problem?

**_Chapter 3_****_ "Problem?"_**

As the next morning proceded, Jaden got up out of the soft grass bed.

Looking over to the side next to him, Jaden stared intensely wanting to hold her tightly in his arm, to feel her solf body, and to always be there for her in time of great danger.

"Alexis, how I desires to be you, but why do my heart tell me that someday I will bring harm upon you," Jaden muttered as he slowly moved his hand across Alexis's delicate face.

"What am I doing! " knocked out from the situation, Jaden lefted the cave wandering from left to right across the wide-spread forest. Minutes later, Alexis woke up finding out that her beloved wasn't there beside her.

Fearing that something fatal had go wrong during the night, Alexis stood up from her comfort and jumped outside pin pointing every direction like a cat keeping a close eyes on the mouse and getting jump on it at the

right moment.

''Jaden! You better show your face or I'm gonna...! "screamed Alexis from the top of her lung while kicking every single rocks as possible that laid on the bare soil ground.

! "OOUUCCHH! " hurted from the accidental injury on the head, Jaden was knock out subconciously. "Snap! Jaden, you okay... please don't let him died," running over to his aid, Alexis crawled down on her feet

moving next Jaden whose now have an enormous bruise on his head.

"A A..lexis, someone just knocked me down with a rock," replied Jaden as he carefully got to his feet," do you have any idea who would be so mean, so evil, and no compassion for an injured person to do that?"

Standing up from her feet, she pulled it up high above ground and with a push of forces, she again knocked Jaden smack down on the ground. Face possition down about 2 feet deep under the rich soil.

"Idiot," with that, she went back inside to the cave with ease, laying on top of the grass bed," Jaden...you better be recuperate by tomorrow since we're somewhere very special to me, but I need you in full strength

and ready for the battle."

While outside

Jaden finally awaken from his conciousness, holding a deep crugde on Alexis wanting to give her a piece of his mind.

While getting up from the ground, Jaden saw three shadows headed his way.Not knowing if they are friend or foes, he hid himself behind a tree nearest to the cave, on one hand keeping a close eyes on the

stranger but also his beloved Alexis.

As the shadow emerged from the morning light, a blond hair boy ( quite short for his age), a girl with also blondest hair, and this big thing( mechanical knight like body with metal cover and a cloth around the waist).

"So Al, are we heading south or north?" questioned Ed scanning across the forest landscape.

"I thought you had the map, seeing how you keep pointing this way and that direction," replied Al while leering at Ed whose now trying to act innocent as much as he can.

"We're lost," both Ed and Al proclaimed at the same looking away from Winry who seem like she was going to tear them up into little pieces.

As they were about to took their next step, Jaden jumped out from behind the tree racing across the course heading Winry's path.

"What's he doing?" questioned Ed as he watched Jaden standing in front Winry and staring at her.

''Can you help me out?" Jaden begged looking like a desperate person pleasing for some food.

"...Sure," Winry answered feeling sorry for the bandaged boy with bruises in every single part of his body.

"Can we talk in private?" pulling Winry behind a nearby tree.

"What's the #$ !" Ed screamed with Al holding tightly onto him.

Finally, Jaden and Winry came out looking all serious but at same time with Winry giggling about something.

"Can you ask?" Jaden questioned now blushing all over.

"Piece of cake...but you sure that the consequence will also hurt you, right?" replied Winry making sure that Jaden acknowledged it clearly.

"Yes, I'm positive...even if she rejected it...I'll still be happy because...I know that she's happy even if it hurt," replied Jaden ,again, acting all serious.

"Don't be so down, after hearing all that stuffs, I bets she feel the same way," forcing a smile on Jaden's depress face.

" We don't know until we ask, right?" proclaimed Winry as she bounced her way over into the cave.

"Alexis...finally the truth reveal...but will you excepted it or will you ignored it?" Jaden poundered in hope of a clear answer.

Well, that's about it for this chappy

Thanx for all the nice comments, you have make me the happiest person on earth.

This is embarassing to ask but there's this part I want to but in with them...and they...would You read it or not.

If you dont, than that's okay but do than tell me that you do,

cause I'm having a crisis if I should put in it or not.

you know what I'm talking about, right? them making out

type Y if you want it

or

type N if dont


	4. Only me and you

**Pedal of Loves **

Disclaimer: Yugioh GX doesn't belong to me, but I wish they did--

Well, let get on with the story.Oh! I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time.Thanx U so much for reading my story,so as a thanx u, this chapter, there's gonna be some fluff between Jaden and Alexis.

Yes, fluff-

Okay, lets begin.

**Only me and you...**

As Winry proceed into the cave, she nocticed how worry Jaden was,and that this must be the first time he ever really love someone.

Walking really slowly deeper into the cave, Winry nocticed a figure walking back and forth seemingly very nervous somehow.

"Um...excuse me, Alexis, right ?" asking politely as posible, Winry took a deep breath trying to stay calm since this was the first time she ever try to

help someone with their love life.

"! " turning around, Alexis saw a girl heading her way.

"Who are you!" Alexis scream but at the same time didn't want to offense that person.

"You can call me Winry, um...I see why Jaden likes you," Winry mocked trying to see if Alexis will act out in suprise and then confess her true feeling to her.

"...Jaden...He doesn't like me...he just like me as a friend," with that, Alexis sat down and folded her arm together around her leg just like what a little kid

would do when they're sad.

"He doesn't see me as anything but a mere company to talk to or one of his guy friend to hand out with," Alexis confessed with all kind of feeling flying around

her head," even if we really become more than just friend, Jaden would eventually ignore me and more concentrated into building his elemental card deck to its

fullest and strongest."

"Alexis, if Jaden didn't care about you than why would he ask me to come in here and see if you're doing okay,and also to tell you that..."

"What? that we're merely good friend and nothing more..." Alexis interupted.

"Alexis, heard me out," Winry replied," he loves you, after yesterday's experience, Jaden had grown to loves you so much and would give up his life for you.

Am I wrong, well, you're right about one thing that Jaden _used_ to think that you two

were just friend,but after getting to know you and seeing your real personally. He had grown to adore you so much and now,he want to let you know

his true feeling toward you. I'm not trying to come between you two or thing like that... but to be like friend helping out a friend. You know?... Well, that's about it for now, Alexis... I'm

sorry for wasting your time, and even if we just meet. I'm quite positive that Jaden really loves you, but do you loves him the same as he does toward you...?"

after her last word, Winry headed back outside but to only to see Ed looking intensely at her.

"Ed...well, I didn't expected to see you...we better go now," Winry smiled trying to break the silence.

"Winry...you crazy girl, trying to be a love doctor, but you know, if a person really love someone than that person should just admited it in person, instead of

asking someone else to do it for them," Ed remarked making sure that Winry understood his opinion about love," and you should take it into your own hand instead of

asking somene to do it for you."

While inside the cave, Alexis started to cry not knowing what to think of Jaden now, and should she accept_ it _with open arm or not.

Than suddenly a darkness surrounded her heart making everything so cold and now more than ever. Her hopes and dreams just seem to disappear into the

dark lonely night as the world turn its back on her.

"Jaden, you idiot, why can't you just confess it in person instead of being scare, "Alexis said," scare... so scare...where are you JADEN!"

"...Alexis," a voice from behind replied.

That voice somehow seemed so familiar,that strong and caring voice, no it can't be...Jaden.

Suddenly she felt an arm wrapping around her waist and a warm body pressing against hers. His head laid ontop of her shoulder breathing steadily with a rhymic heart beats.

Slowly turning around, it was no other than...Jaden.

"Jaden... I didn't know that you were here," stunned by the moment, Alexis asked herself why Jaden was being so nice to her earlier and now holding her. This wasn't

the Jaden she had gone to known, and this was the first time she was ever hugged by someone before, especially, a boy.

Tighly grapping Alexis, Jaden slowly move his face toward her no more than an inch apart.

"Jaden, what are you doing...?"Alexis asked not knowing what was going on but at the same time blushing red.

"_I loves you_, Alexis" Jaden replied pressing his lips against her lips with his hand grasp tightly around her body not letting go any part of her.

Shocked by his action, Alexis try to push him away but suddenly fell in defeted.

Alexis had no idea what Jaden was doing but when she found his soft lips against her, she deepened the kiss. It was a wonderful feeling like her whole

body was on fire, her heart thumping wildly. It was the best kiss she ever had. It felt like there was nothing there except for him and her. The entire world

melted around them and she felt all her worries and confusion disappear.

It feel so sweet, so warm, so loving, so melting, and now it seem like that the wall around them were closing in separating everything around them but only the warm of

each other were left.

Then the kiss stopped as abruptly as it came, and Alexis became the emotionless queen shocked by what just happen.

There was a long uncomfortable silence and Jaden broke it by saying," I'm sorry, but this is the only way that I can confess my feeling toward you... do...do you

loves me...?"

Before he knew it, Alexis jumped on him pressing her lips against his and their body meet.

_I never noticed it before but Alexis's hair was so solf, so smooth, and her tender skin was like a baby's. Her body were so warm,so comforting and how she taste like _

_vanilla with a dash of lemon._

_This seems like the perfect time to stop even if it is just a little short moment, but that would just be plain evil because he's responsding back to _

_me. No, I gotta stop, even throught it feel so right._

"Jaden, we better stop...there's alway later, you're still hurt from yesterday's wound," Alexis said knowing that Jaden was in real pain but just not

admitting it.

Backing off, Jaden stood up and stretched his body, finally, realizing that he was still in pain all over.

"See what I mean," Alexis muttered giggling from behind his back.

As the both of them walked outside to get some fresh air, Jaden noticed that Winry and Ed were laying side by side next to each other, sleeping.

"Wow, look up at the sky," Alexis said looking up enjoying the star with its lumornous glow lighting up the nigh sky.

"Wow," Jaden replied.

"You think so too ?" Alexis asked looking back in Jaden's direction.

"Yeah, it is beautiful but not as beautiful as you," Jaden replied putting his arm around Alexis and kissed her on the cheek.

The two of them stood there holding each other in comfort, and how glad they were to be together under the stars embracing one another finally knowing

each's other feeling.

"What will happen to us?" Alexis asked," I hope we will always be together like this."

"No matter what, I'm always here for you like a guardian angel and to alway protect you, I promise," Jaden replied.

Alexis thanks him and give him a kiss on the lips, what will happen to them, but for now, it was only the two of them in each other's arm.

Smiling, he gave into her as she pressed her warm, soft lips against his own. His eyes slowly slid shut as he fell against her and into her kiss, his arms

holding her protectively.

One tear, not her own doing, ran across her skin, and she knew he felt it too.

**ONLY Me and You, End Chappy **

Well, that's about it and hope you like it. Thanx you so much for all of the nice comment, u all rockz! I know there's plenty of grammar error so feel free to complain about it. I'm very easy going so if there's anything you want in the story, give me a call.

Here's a sneak preview of the next chapter.

Winry is gonna be possessed by a spirit and now she's after, oh no!...Jaden.

Spirit...mmmm...Shaman King!

Why him and not someone else, and the spirit is, is a girl. Someone whom Jaden meet before, the one who fall in love with him and promise to return someday...who is this girl and what is she doing here. Also, what will Winry do when she found out that Ed had a crush on Alexis. Will she be jelous and finally telling Ed that she loves him or will she ignore in defete and walk away. Find out in the next chapter.

Oh! you might ask why all of this is happening and what in the world is the whole plot of this story really about.

Well, there's a reasonable explanation to all this so keep on reading to find out.

Thanks You so much for reading my story and now I gotta go. Ouch, fall back in my chair because excited of going to sleep.Zzzzz

If you want me to updated soon than please comment so I know that peoples are actually enjoy reading my story. Well, bye everybody and hope you have a nice day-


	5. Scare

**Pedals of LoveS**

Dicalmer: Yugioh GX does not belong to me.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, just so u know, Blair Flannigan (Rei Saotome) appeared in epsiode 20 where she first like Zane but than at the end, like Jaden.

Again, Thanx you for all the nice comment, keep commenting and I'll keep writting. You see, I'm very lazy and without the comment, I'll be watching tv instead of

writing.

Okay, let get on with the story.

**Scare...**

As the morning sun rises filling everything it touches with its warm and glorious brilliant rays, Jaden got up early seeing the sound asleep Alexis next to him.

Being as quiet as he can, Jaden got up and before he does anything, he laid a small kiss on her forehead and than headed out to get some fresh air.

Walking slowly and quietly, Jaden noticed a shadow following him. Walking a little bit faster, still being haunted by the feeling of someone following behind.

" Who's there ?" quickly turn backward and than side way looking in every direction to see who the mystery person was.

After a moment or two, Jaden felt a cold sensation on the back of his shoulder, feeling like someone was touching him, no pulling him.

Suddenly, a shock out of no where stunned Jaden and make him unconscious.

While in the cave, Alexis finally woke only to find that Jaden was not beside her any more.

"Jaden, where did you goes? " Alexis stood up and as she did, Ed popped up out of nowhere with his big grin on his face.

"...have you seen Jaden?" Alexis ask not knowing why Ed was looking insanely hysterical with that grin of his.

"Jaden, no but if you want anything than I can get it for you," putting another grin on his face which make Alexis now really annoy.

"I'm okay, I better goes find out where Jaden is," with that, Alexis left Ed behind but before she know it, he was chasing after her.

"Fine you can come, but don't get in my way when Jaden is around, okay! " Alexis scream making sure that Ed understand every word she had spoken.

Waking up from his concious, Jaden notices a figure standing above him looking intensly down at him with a familiar atmosphere.

Suddenly, the figure move slowly downward and now on top of him revealing the mask, and it was no other than Winry, but not Winry.

"Winry?" Jaden questioned feeling uncomfortable with the way that she was on top of him

"Death...death is coming...Jaden, you gotta run away as far as you can, they are coming, I can't protect you forever," Winry replied but

seemingly being somewhat like in a transe.(being control by someone)

"...who are you! " Jaden asked not knowing what to said after that last comment of her.

"Don't you remember, it is me, me..."

_Bye Jaden honey, wait for me, I'll be back for you._

"...Blair! "

"Yeay! you remember, ofcourse you did, I mean I'm gonna be your future wife and everything. We're gonna have children, I wanna a girl."

"! What! wife, Blair, you haven't change a bit," getting a good laught out of that joke of her about the wife part, Jaden suddenly began to feel like that

something was pulling on him from below.

"What's going on?" Jaden questioned now feeling like something was sucking out his life and soul.

"Jaden! they getting closer, RUN! Run as far as you can, they're getting closer, and I can't protect you much longer,"

"What are you talking about, who? what?" asked Jaden as he looked around to see the unseen.

"Jaden, I love you and if I have to risk my life than I will, but promise me that you never forget me," Blair prolaimed while wrapping herself around Jaden.

"...No, I won't promise...get away from me if what you said is true, someone is after me..." Jaden replied pushing Winry off of him," and what are you doing in

Winry's body? "

"As I was sailing back to my home school, I meet this couple, one with brown and the other one with blond hair. After talking to them, the blond girl, Anna,

promise to detact my spirit and let me take over other people's body, this was strange at first but seeing that this was the only way to see you without being

caught by my over protective parent, I gotta do it," Blair continued," After month of floating in the sky, I finally spotted you and with that, I took over her body

since she was the nearest human being around.On my way here, I saw a dark shadow following you everywhere you goes trying to peek into your heart finding

the most precious thing to you.After finding what it want, it will get _it_ and kill_ it _and than you're next Jaden."

"When you said _it_...do you mean the person I cherish most?"

"Yes, ur deepest desire, after finding what it want, that person will than will be followed and than kill."

"Alexis..."

"Alexis?"

"No, nothing, just talking to myself, does that mean everyone around me will be in danger too?" Jaden asked not knowing what he should do.

"Yes, that evil darkness will crept in the shadow killing everyone that's most precious to you...inclunding me," With that, Blair began to cry," I don't know what I

can do, but even if I died, I promise to protect you no matter what."

As more tear began to fall down her face like a summer shower with its gloomy tears dripping into crack and hole.

"No, get away from me! Everybody! just get away from me!" With that Jaden race out of the cave with Winry following behind.

"Jaden!"

"Ed, can you please stop staring at me!" Alexis yelled still looking around to see her prince in shining armor.

Suddenly, out of no where, Jaden bumped into Alexis and both of them fall nocking each other on the side with Jaden on the bottom and Alexis on top of him.

"Jaden! I've finally found you!" Alexis screamed but only to find an unhappy looking Slifer.

"Get away from me! Get away from ME! "Jaden pushed Alexis over and ran forward deeper into the unknown forest.

"...Jaden, what did I do, please don't go," with that, Alexis chased after him leaving both Winry and Ed behind.

"Alexis! " Ed yelled but only to find Winry's red eyes glaring with its fire burning leer.

Winry was back to normal after Blair detach herself from her to chase after Jaden.

"What are you doing with her? Winry asked looking over at Ed and leering at him to tell the truth.

"What is it to you, Alexis is a very beautiful..."

"And I'm not...?"

"...why do you care how I think?" Ed asked as he walk closer over to Winry.

"Because...I..."

After running for awhile, Jaden stopped in the middle of nowhere but only to find that the rain shower was heading his way and in no time, was spilling it's tear

of sorrow everywhere.

Standing under the rain, Jaden closed his eyes and try to erase all the precious memories of Alexis sworn to protect her and to keep her safe.

"I will never forget yesterday's memories, but at the same time have to forget it, or the darkness will lore into my heart opening that memories and finding out

that you, Alexis, are most precious to me."

Suddenly, Alexis jumped out of no where and in no time, was right next to Jaden huffing and puffing.

"Why did you ran away form me like that?" Alexis gave a warm smile as she looked over at Jaden.

"Why do you insist on following me, don't you understand, I don't want you any more, I never did," Jaden reply with a cold leer striking into Alexis's heart and

shattering it into little pieces.

As the rain poured down, splashing everywhere with it shower of sorrow making what seem to be the worst day into an even worster one, if that even a word.

"Get out of my face! " Jaden scream as a tiny drop of tear fell down his face only to be covered by the blanket of rain hidding itself behind the mask.

_Alexis, I'm sorry but this is the only way to make sure that you're safe and out of harm's way, as I said those horrifrying word to you, my heart was like being_

_pocked by sharp needle and stap by a painful knife ripping every part of my body until there was nothing left._

"...Jaden..." As tear began to fall down her face scattering its redness everywhere covering what once to be a cheerful Obelisk schoolgirl

Suddenly out of nowhere, a monster like creature with red eyes and somewhat like a grim reeper took a hold of Alexis and all of a sudden, it disappear along with

Alexis.

"Alexis, Aleixis, please answer me, just scream or something, Alexis!" Jaden scream from the top of his lung with tear down like the fierceful river on a stormy

day, along with the rain shower can what seem to be like a nightmare... but this is not a dream, but a sad reality of a teenage boy...

**END CHAPPY**

That was hard to write, I'm crying as I write but keep reading to find out what will happen.

Sneak Peak:

Alexis get kidnapped, let the race begin.Oh, Naruto will be in it along with other characters.Also Ed finally found out Winry's true feeling for him.

Not much of a sneak peak but hey, it is a sneak peak.

Again, thanx for all those who comment.Please keep commenting and I'll updated this week or you'll have to wait two or three more week.


	6. Forgoting Memories

**Pedals of LoveS**

Disclaimer : Yugioh GX does not belong to me.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Hey everybody, I'm so sorry for not updating, I got a good reason and that would be school and homework, lol. Anyway, I finally updated, hope you like it, nothing

special in this chapter but the next one will be really

good.Have a nice day and hope u'll enjoy your stay.

**Forgoting Memories...**

"Jaden! " Alexis cried as she struggle to free herself of this monster.

Not knowing what to do, Jaden had falling to his knee paralized from the shock.

Suddenly out of no where, Blair came flying by and with that, she began to slowly hover down to Jaden's side.

"Jaden...are you okay?" Blair questioned as she positioned her hand over Jaden's shoulder.

"Alexis, she's gone...gone" Jaden muttered.

"Get up now Jaden! if she had been kidnapped than why are you still here?" Blair replied," GO after her!"

Still no answer from Jaden...

"Koriiii" As the Winged Koribo flew out of Jaden's deck of card circling above him alerting the direction of where Alexis had been kidnapped.

Snapping out of the moment, Jaden came back to his senses.

"Koribo...thanks, I owe you one," finally putting a smile on his face, Jaden got up and raced in the east where Winged Koribo had pointed out.

"Answer me Winry, why do u care?" Ed questioned.

"Ed, what do you think of me...?" ask Winry as she turn herself around in the opposite direction of Ed.

"Let see, your annoying, self-centered at time, a little bit jumpy,wierd, and..." replied Ed.

"...! You don't have to be so truthful !" Winry cried.

Suddenly, she felt a hand wrapping around her, than pressing his body on her.

" and...that's what make you lovable," Ed grin as he let go of Winry and than gave out again, another grin.

Blushing all over, Winry replied," I know I'm lovable, and you Ed, had become very openly, especially about your feeling."

Ed replied with a smile on his face as he laid a small kiss on Winry's cheek.

But before he knew it, Winry put fore a slap on his face and down go Ed still with a grin on his face proud of his brave accomplishment.

Running for hours, Jaden had finally come to a stop as he huff and puff inhaling as much air into his system as possible.

Wandering forward, he saw a big castle and at the very top, a balcony.There on the balcony, Alexis stood.Looking down at him but no word had spoken from her, not

even a ,'happy to see you'.

"Alexis, there you are!" Jaden screamed as he waved at her.

Still no word was spoken out of her mouth, Jaden calmly walked over to the balcony looking up at her.

"Aren't I glad that you're safe, what happened? "Jaden replied," ...are you mad at me for coming too late, if so than..."

"...Who are you?" Alexis asked innocently.

"Huh? you don't know who I am?" Jaden questioned knowing that this must be one of her joke.

"No...I'm sorry...,"Alexis replied.

"She's not joking, Alexis had forgoting about me," Fallling to his knee," so this is the price I have to pay for loving someone, their memories of me."

"Why so gloomy on a night like this...smile, the moon is full casting its light on the darkest of night," Alexis said now getting ready to go back inside to her castle," I'm

really glad to meet you, gotta go to bed now, bye new friend and just so you know, you're really cute."

"All of Alexis's memories had been erased, as you order, Master"

"Well done, continue with the plan and remember not to let Jaden get near Alexis, or this whole thing would be ruin, lock up the whole castle."

"Yes Master, as you wish."

While at the Ninja Academy...

"Naruto, get your act together, this is a mission not a joy ride," Sakura complained while piercing in Sasuke's direction.

"Umm...whatever, hey I gotta go somewhere today, so you won't be seing me...are you even listening!" Naruto scream as he was about to...

Suddently Hinata appeared out of no where asking Naruto if he's ready but in a shy yet innocent way like she always does when she's near him.

"Ready as I can ever be,believe it, see you two later," With that, Naruto headed off along with Hinata by his side whispering to one another.

"Hey, Sasuke, what do you think Naruto is up to...?" Sakura questioned.

" ... Don't know, don't care," Sasuke responded and than walk away leaving Sakura in a quander.

In the Castle...

As Alexis got ready for bed, she pierced outside the window looking up at the midnight moon carefree of what's happening around her.

"I hope that boy will be alright, he seem so sad but somehow, I have this feeling that I've seen him before, ohhh, I hope he'll be alright," Alexis whimber as she put on

her pajama.

While outside, Jaden had left to a lake looking down at the reflection of himself.

Suddenly, the rain began to pour than lightning and thunder follow behind striking across the night sky rumbling its roar into the heaven above.

"Argg, what kind of person am I, letting Alexis in a situation like this, what if... what if we never meet than you would never be a position like this. Sometime, I ask

myself if my whole life is just fun and game but now I know that...that I should protect the person I love most, Jaden, I hate you so much !" Jaden screamed as he punch

the water splashing its wetness on him.

"ALEXIS I'M SO SORRY!"

While in the castle, Alexis overheard the scream and quickly ran out to the window.

There she saw Jaden all wet kneeling down on his knee with his arm punching the water all soak and dirty.

"It's him..." Alexis said walking over to the back door.

"Sorry madem, you're not aloud to leave this castle, order of the Master," the guard responded.

"Let me out, let me out ! Alexis got into a rage than took out a knife threading that she'll kill herself if they don't let her out...

**END CHAPPY**

I'm so sorry for not updating, I promise I'll update in one week but it took me a month to do so, sorry. I'm just so busy with school and homework.

Sneak Peak:

Will Alexis kill herself and what's Hinata and Naruto are planning and what do they have to do with this story I'm writing. Find out in the next chapter but I would like to warn you, it is going to be really emotional...

Again, thanx for all those who comment. Please keep commenting and I'll updated this week (that's a promise) or you'll have to wait two or three more week.


	7. Emotion

**Pedals of LoveS**

Disclaimer: Yugioh GX does not belong to me.

---------------------------------------------------------------

SORRY, SORRY! For not updating, you see there's a good reason. I had to take a Final and get a good spot in high school, so I spend alot of time studying. Also,

homework keep pouring in especiall those project in social studies.

Hi, thanX for all the nice comment ! Okay, here's your update. YEAY! Anyway, hope you like this chappy and I did make it longer than chapter 6, I think, anyway, it is

not as sad as I thought but hey, just so you know, we have almost reach an end to this story.YEAY!

**Emotion... **

"So, are you gonna let me out or what ? "Alexis scream as she try to push the guard away from her.

"Ma'am, Master had request that you should stay inside," the guard insisted.

"Grrgh, okay, if that's what you want, I'll kill myself if that's the only way to see that boy!" Alexis demaned as she put forth the knife to her neck.

"Please, put down the knife...or we'll have to take it by force," replied the guard as he slowly move his hand in Alexis's direction slowly reaching to take the knife away.

As the guard try to take the knife, Alexis pushed backward and forthward struggling to free herself from him.

While outside, Jaden took a deep breath and finally come to a conclusion about his relationship with Alexis.

"Alexis, I finally decided that we shoudn't see one another anymore, this is the best and only way that you can stay safe, and if there's actually an evil being out there,

than it will come to get me and only me, no one else. I have come to a decision that you mean more to me than anything else, and with that, I'll have to give you up to

protect you..." Jaden proclaimed, and than stumble to his feet slowly wandered onward to the castle as the rain splash its tear onto him, and the mud that crawl upon his

body.Jaden's cloth was now torn up, he was sleeveless and his eyes now were blank with no shine on it as it was once before.As he scurried across the field, all his

though and memories of the past flashed right before his eye, and the first time he laid eyes on Alexis and how he love her strong will and what memories it was.But now,

all of that was in the past and what the future hold is yet to come.

"I said, let go of me!" Alexis whinned as she now was in a headlock and one of her arm are unusable being confined by the guard.

As Alexis try to let go of her knife, so she can have a chance fighting back the guard, she accidently stabbed the other guard by the leg and cause him to cry in pain as

he fall helplessly to the floor.

The guard that was holding Alexis now got furious and demanded that Alexis go with him to the Master, but she refused to. As the two struggle back and forth, the guard

than tightly grasp Alexis's hand not letting go of her.As he was about to pull her away, his foot somehow got in the way causing the unbalance Alexis to fall on her feet.

"ARRGGHH!"

While outside, Jaden was now in front of the door and as he was about to open the castle door.It slammed open with the falling Alexis on top of it. Quickly putting his

hand forthward, Jaden grasp a hold of her but than, he felt a watery liquid coming out of Alexis's side.At first he though it was the rain that caused this, but than he

realized that Alexis was inside the whole time, so that wouldn't be right.Slowly and gingerly Jaden laid Alexis's head on his hand but as he was about to raise his hand up

to said hi and that he was sorry.

"Alexis, I'm sorry for..." Jaden apologized... but as he put his hand forth, there right in front of him. Red dripping of blood slowly ran through the crack of his finger and

down to his knee.Paralized by the shock, Jaden directed his eyes down upon Alexis who was now unconscious or so he though.

Tear began to fall out of nowhere, and Jaden try to cover it up with his hand but before he knew it, it keep pouring out nonstop.

While laying down, Alexis noticed a drop of water on her face and slowly opening her eyes looking above her.

"H..hi, nice to see you again, I was w..wondering why you cry earlier and now look, you're in tear,again, cheer u...up,"Alexis suggest not noticing the knife on the side of

her.

"Huh...you really forgot about me...I guess that just prove that I mean nothing to you..."

"?...Don't said s...such thing, you're my friend and friend we'll be."

"...NO! I don't know you !"

What am I suppose to do, what kind of word should I tell her, what kind of lies should I give...If I tell her the truth than that would only hurt her, cause than she's probably

cry even more and start worrying. She's already wounded and if she got worst, death will seek for her.This really pain me to said but it is the only way that can atleast

do...for the trouble that I brought. If it weren't for me than you would never be in a spot like this and it is all my fault...

"Huh, um... are you sad about something, and is there anything I do to make you feel better?" Alexis questioned putting her hand on his face.

"Wow, Alexis, you really did lose your memories," Jaden smiled and then hugged Alexis holding her in the comfort of his arm feeling her every warm crawling through his

body.

Alexis began to blush tramatically not knowing what's going on or what to said at a time like this, she was not prepare for it but at the same time she feel a sensation all

over her body as if an angel had covered her body with solf feathery wings. She never want to let go of this feeling but than, the pain struck her and the knife finally show

its face. Her body feel like not only one knife but a million knife piercing through her body and all thoughts were gone but only the pain that had covered her now were left.

There she cry in pain and howler the weeping mourn of horror. She can't help herself but the pain just won't go away.

"A...A..Alexis, I gotta get help no matter what," Jaden cry as he lift Alexis up and began screaming at the guard who stood emotionless staring down at the two.

"Tell me, where can I get help !"

"...That won't be nessecary...the only person that can help is the Master, and he answer to no cry for help, especailly from the lack of you," the guard replied but as he

was about to leave. A man in mask appeared out of nowhere asking Jaden if he'll do whatever to safe Alexis's life.

"How about it...?"

"My life for her, what a cheap price and yet so easy to pay," Jaden answered and let go of Alexis putting his hand in the direction of the Masked man.

"Child, how weaker can you get, giving up your life for that no good for nothing."

"Are you gonna safe her are what ?" Jaden demanded.

"As you wish..."

While at the Ninja Academy, Kakashi had told Hinata and Naruto to go on a mission together to find the Reeper of Death.It was said that he hold the power of life and

death and also can grant anyone their wish but for a price in return. Thousand years back, he was seal to a rock until now, he was released and the person who

released him is the one who he will come after and destroy.By doing that, he are free of a master cause once said that the one who free him will have the power to seal

him back, again.

"Hey Hinata, why do you think Kakashi ask me and you, kind of wierd don't you think?" Naruto questioned as he scurry ahead of her.

"...I..d...don't know, Naruto, he must have a reason...and we should be careful with the Reeper of Death..."Hinata response shyly like she always does.

"Hmmm, well, we better stick together than," Naruto grin and grasp a hold of her hand pulling her along with him causing her to blush more than ever.

As the sun finally arose from it's sleepless night shining its brilliant light arcoss the sky filling in the empty horizon.

Alexis woke up in the middle of nowhere looking around only to find a card in her hand, and it was Jaden's favorite card, the Winged Koriba...

"Jaden..."

Alexis headed back to Jaden's room and on her way, Ed and Winry along with Al came running wishing her the best of luck.

After that warm good-bye, she continue on her way across the river and over the cliff still holding Jaden's card in her hand.

Finally arriving at her destination, Alexis slowly turn the door knob.

There she saw InuYasha and Haru laying on the floor with Kagome and Elie on the side laughing.

"Hey you guy, sorry I left early, and well, I wanna go back to my world now..." Alexis replied.

"Well, I love to go back too but...?"

Suddenly, the room began to rumble and leaned forward and backward it did once before.

Minute later, they were back to their normal world and all now standing on the stair looking out at the ocean wave as it splashed against the rock.

"What a wierd day, well, guess it's time for me to go back to class but nice to meet you all," Alexis blurred and than make her back down the stair.

"Hey wait a minute, I just noticed it, what happened to your friend, um..Jaden," Kagome claimed.

"Jaden...he's okay," Alexis forced herself to said but inside, she know all that happen even the time she lossed her memories that Jaden, had risk her life for her...

**END CHAPPY**

Sneak Peak:

Let see, next chapter Alexis went back to her normal life and a year had passed. As a new years began, Alexis was ranked top in her school now because Zane had

leave to attend a private school, Jaden was gone, and Syrus, Chazz, and Baston all make top list now becoming Blue Obelick. Dr. Crowler had been fired and all just

seem perfect. But thanonce day, they have a new student and goss, does it resemble Jaden ALOT! but seem much older and forward.

Again, thanx for all those who comment. Please keep commenting and I'll updated as soon as possible.


	8. Jaden?

**Pedals of Loves**

_Disclaimer: YugiohGX doesn't belong to me. CRY_

_A/N: It had been like forever since I have update.I haven't seen any GX episode in month, but I thought I should atleast finish up this story because I know how it feel to read something with no ending. I didn't know where this story is going when I began writing this since it's my first. After reading it over a little, it's gonna be hard with so much characters crossover so I'm gonna try my best to tie up everything in the end. Oh, thanks you so much for all of your comment!!! If it wasn't for you, I would've given up on this story a long time ago. _

-----------------------------

**:: Chapter: 8 **

**:: Jaden?**

**----------------------------**

Letting out a deep sigh, Alexis relaxed her tense muscle. Being number one isn't all it cut out to be. At first it was all fun and game but now...she took another deep breath. Crawling over to the couch, the blond laid down letting her head fall against the solf pillow. Gazing up at the blue ceiling, the Obelick forced herself to losen up and let sleep take over. After the amount of work she had just when through, it was fair for her body to be at ease. Just as she was about to let the darkness envelope her in its blanket, the image of a boy with brown hair and a wide grin appeared. Alex can't help but to smile back. It had been a year now since that tragic day where her friend had disappeared. She can't recall the events that took place but all she knew was that Jaden had rushed to save her from the unfornate fate that she had to endurge. The memories was a blurry but the image of Jaden was as crystal clear. Her first love and her last. She can never love again because it would hurt too much to know that Jaden is out there searching for her. He's out there, she can feel his present until this very day. If only she have the to courage to seak out this feeling sooner, she wouldn't be in this situation. Alex slowly let sleep heal her heart.

_Wherever you are Jaden, come back to me. I promises this time that I will let my heart guide me. Let the fear of rejection locked away in its place. You've set me free from an unfortunate fate by risking your own life. You're such a dumpy at time, Jaden. _

Hot warm tears began creeping out of her closed eyes, but in her heart, she knew Jaden wouldn't be too happy to see her crying over him, so she quickly wiped away the tears.

_Wherever you are Jaden, I hopes you are safe._

_----------------------------_

" WAKE UP!!!"

" No..."

" Young lady, you're the pride of this school. Now get up and began your training. We also have a new transfer student with a very high caliber in dueling, if I do said so myself, from the Eastern Academy, one of the most pretigous private school out there, wanting to enroll in this academy. It's a great honor, so you better gives it your all to show this new student around the school. Got it!!! "

" Umg..." Alexis mumbled from under her pillow trying to ignore the old woman's annoying orders.

The woman didn't like this attitude she was getting from her top student, so without any hesitation, she yanked the blanket covering the girl's body off. Alexis groaned but didn't gave in and turned over to her side, sending a message that she would rather be left alone. Suddenly a flash of bright light flooded her vision and erruptly knock her off her feet. She was now on the flood trying to block the bright blinding light. That witch had opened the curtain with a wide evil grin on her face. She got up off her feet and struggled to hold her anger in check.

_Compare to Dr.Crowler, he's one hundred times better this old witch. It seems like that woman enjoy seeing me suffer. Of all of the students in the academy, it have to be me. _

She finally found her way down the hallway half awake, half asleep. The blue Obelick struggled to walk as she used the concrete wall to guide her along the mazes. The school seem enormous now then ever. Continuing to make her way to the stair, she cursed her morning illness. She didn't think such illness existed but from the day that woman entered this school. She was plague with this disease. Every morning she's like a ghost. Waking up early was something out of the question for the girl who loved to sleep. Alexis finally saw two wooden stair ways and happily slapped herself for the accomplishment. Just as she was aboout to drowzily took another step, there was a very strong force rushing against the blond nocking her off her feet. Falling backward expecting the unexpected, a hand was wrapped around her waist lifting her up. The hand was comforting and very familiar.

" I'm really sorry, are you okay? Man, I really make a fool out of myself and a very bad first empression, didn't I? I'm not a morning person and the alarm clock broke. I was just trying to make it on time, and I'm new here. I got lost along the way here and accidently fall off a cliff behind the school. I was lucky enough to stumble on some path that lead me to the back door. Although it turn out to be the girl's...cough. Anyway, I was lucky enough to bump into someone who's not out to get me but now I think that's an understatement. "

" Mmm..."

" Huh? " The boy looked down from his arms and began to blush. The girl he was holding was gorgous. He quickly steady the girl to her feet and looked away. Alexis was wearing one of her "nightie". Alexis half asleep tapped the boy's shoulder from behind. " No worry, so, you're the new student huh? " The boy nodded happily but still keeping his distance from the girl who seem to be very uneffected by the situation. Alexis grinned and gently pushed him to the side. " I'll meet you later, oh, and you're on the girl's side of the academy. I suggests that you leaves now before the sun rises, or you'e not gonna be happy with the killer eyes from the girls. Trust me, they might be pretty but viscous. Now, if you excuse me, I gotta goes wash up before I hurts anyone else with this clumsy morning vision that's bound to someday get me in deep trouble."

" The girl's side! " The boy thanks the blue Obelick and ran as fast as he can before sun rise.

Alexis giggled at the boy's action and continued down the stair. She didn't get a real look at him, but he seem very familiar. She just just have to find out for herself later. Happily entering the girl's bathroom, Alexis made her way over to the sink and turned on the water. Grapping a towel from the side, she washed her face. Just outside the door, two girls came in side by side talking about nothing in particular. Alexis greeted them, and they happily returned the morning exchange. Alexis continued with her business.

" We need better security around here, some guy managed to laid his foot on the south bathroom."

" Really...we need to inform Lady Anita of this predicament."

" We don't need to, she have a way of knowing these kind of thing. In my opinion, she's a total out of the ordinary wierd lady."

" Yeah...hmp.. we better stop talking behind her back. Do you remember what happened to the last one who did? "

The girl shuddered at the rumor she have heard. " Don't remind me. "

Alexis overheard the conversation and held her breath. She's wasn't the only who seem to think that there's something fishy going on with this new school principal, Lady Anita. The blond grabbed her bathrobe and head over to the pool for a swim to clear her mind before the day start. It was a routine she got used to after the disappearance of Jaden. Whenever she's in the water, her mind began to relax drifting into this tranquil haven where she can let go all of her worries.

-------------------------------

" Whew, just in the nick of time, " The brown haired boy sighed as he jump off the boat that had saved his life. He careful tied the rope that held the boat in place to a tree. It's gonna come in handy someday, the boy thought.

" Syrus, what did I tell you? "

" Chazz, you know that I can't control myself around the Dark Magician Girl, " the small blue haired boy sympathetically apologized.

Chazzed answered with a glare remembering what had happened a few minutes ago.

" Come now you two, it was an accident, " Baston cautiously held back Chazz fearing what he might do next.

" Oh come on Baston, it was new! "

" Chazz, you can always clean it."

" Yeah, Chazz, it was an accident. You should have never showed it. "

" WAAT!!!! I didn't !!!! You Little!!!!!"

" Calm down, Chazz."

" How can I, I brought that card with my own money, and it took me forever to find one just like that, limited edition. I locked the card up in a safe hid underground. It seems like he can sniff it out, and the next thing I knew, he was sloberring over it like a hungry dog !!! "

" I'm sorry, but it was calling out for me, kiss me, kiss me " Syrus let out a loud mockingly laught and ran off toward the new student's direction. Chazz angrily broke free from the tall student's arms and chased after the blue haired boy. Following him were Baston who laughted at the sillyness between the two over some card.

The brown haired boy stretched releasing his muscle, and ran off in the academy's direction. He only have a few more minutes before the school actually open. He wanted to make a good first impression since he is representing the Eastern School. He began to slow down when he heard the crackle of tree branches within earshoot. The boy held his ground waiting for whatever that's making that sound to some into view. To his surprise, it was a short blue haired boy with two arm hugging around a card that looked to resemble a Dark Magician Girl. Following him were an angry dark spiky guy who doesn't seem to be too happy. When he caught up the short boy, he stopped dead in his track. Chazz stared in awe at the look alike boy. Quickly pulling Baston out of the bush, he directed his eyes over to the brown hair. Baston grasped.

" What's going on guys? " Syrus questioned. It was wierd for his two friends to just have that look in their face, shock, fear, amaze, happy, confuse... all at the same time.

" Turn around..." Chazz commanded causing the boy to hesitately pivoted to the opposite direction. His eyes shoot wide.

" JADEN!!!!!..."

_**End Chappy**_

-------------------------------------

_**:: Behind the scene::**_

Director: Cut, come you two! Put more ''feeling'' into it! This is your first meeting for goodness shake!

Jaden: Right, "Feeling"...

Alexis: look over at Jaden Hey, are you okay?

Jaden: think hard "Feeling"...

Alexis: tapped him on the shoulder Jaden?

Jaden: mumble "Feeling"

Alexis: walk closer

Director: ACTION!!!!

Jaden spun around while in the process grabbed a red rose from a near by vase putting it in his mouth. Shocked, Alexis was pulled off her feet. Two hands held securely around her waist.Alexis's heartbeat began pouncing increasing fast against her chest as she was locked in the passionate hazel eyes gazing down at her.

Director: cough Too much ''feeling''.


End file.
